Pirates Don't Ask
by Ali B
Summary: Getting kidnapped by pirates isn't always the adventure it's cracked up to be...some times pirates don't ask...they just take what they want... [KagInu] [AU] [Incomplete]
1. Chapter 1: Being Proposed to

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Kagome is engaged to Sesshomaru, but doesn't really want to be, when during the night her town is pillaged by pirates. Kagome is then kidnapped by Kouga and Hojo. When she is brought to the captain, Inuyasha, he instantly falls in love with her. (Damn right!) :::AU & LEMON:::  
  
*Parings* Kag/Inu, San/Mir, Rin/Sessh, Kik/Nar, Ayame/Kouga, and MANY MORE!!! (Sorry, everyone, I went a little couple crazy in this fic. But I just couldn't help it! All the characters look so cute and fluffy when they have mates!!! ^_^)  
  
*A/N~ Heya, this story is loosely, VERY LOOSELY, created by "The Pirates of the Caribbean" movie. (Which I don't own, by the way! -_-) I saw it a couple of days ago and decided that I HAD to write a story with pirates and of course, hentai lemons in it! Heehee! Anyway, enjoy the fic.*  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 1: Being Proposed to is a Humbling Experience  
  
"Miss Kagome, it is time for you to wake up. It is already two o' clock in the afternoon." Kagome's chambermaid called to the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Yes, I know." She replied sleepily.  
  
Kagome was a kind person, caring, loving, even consoling. Everyone in the same settlement loved her dearly. She was truly a wondrous woman, and a wondrous sight. A woman of seventeen, she had long waist-length ebony black hair fell around her face to frame it angelically, exquisitely. She had soft creamy skin, silky to the touch. Eyes of the palest blue-gray, warm compassion, pure, and tender. A body that could make even the most stunning of courtesans look away in shame for their own unequaled physique. It was plain and simple, black and white; she was beautiful, far from it even. She was breathtaking, staggering, unmatched and unparalleled in every way.  
  
Though Kagome was all of this and more, she was still a bit sad. She wished for a life outside the glints and glamour of her small colony. No, she wanted to be more; to become more than just a well respected and lusted after housewife. She would except anything but that. But, then again, whom was she kidding? She was the perfect trophy wife for any man, especially a nobleman. Still, she was hopeful. There was one man that loved her for who she was not what she was. The only problem was that she didn't love him back.  
  
"Miss Kagome?" The maid called again. "Miss, if you are not ready you will miss the ceremony, it is a five o' clock."  
  
"Alright, I will get up now." Kagome sighed.  
  
She hated the fancy gatherings that she was forced to suffer through, after all, her father was the mayor of the town. She HAD to go. It was the honorable thing to do, so she had to do it.  
  
"I hope that this isn't to bold in me saying, but I heard a rumor that General Sesshomaru was going to ask your hand in marriage today." Her maid said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?"  
  
"As good as I'll ever be today."  
  
She really didn't want to marry him and wasn't sure how to tell him that. Her family will all be disappointed, yes, but for the first time in her life Kagome wanted to do something for herself. But, then again, Kagome barely did anything for herself. Kagome also knew that her younger sister, Rin was in love with Sesshomaru and he, even if it wasn't much, loved her too.  
  
Again Kagome sighed.  
  
There was nothing she could do, though. She had to marry him; it was the only thing that she could do. Even if it broke her sister and her own hearts, she had to do it. That's just the way it was. Kagome would be lucky, no, blessed by the gods, if she could find anyone remotely as good as Sesshomaru. He loved her and didn't see her as a prize to be won. Hell, he had already won, so Kagome just resigned her fate and lowered her head. What was going to happen would happen, and that was that.  
  
"Miss Kagome, do you love that man?" The maid asked.  
  
"Who? Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
"I do, but as a sister would love a dear brother. Anything else is impossible for me."  
  
"But, then, why would you marry him if not for love?"  
  
"Who said this engagement had anything to do with love?" she spat out bitterly.  
  
"I am sorry, milady, I didn't know."  
  
"It is alright, I don't blame you. None of this is your fault."  
  
The maid looked at Kagome with pity.  
  
"Please, don't look at me that way, I don't deserve it. After all, Sesshomaru is an excellent man; I am just scared what Rin will think. We all know that she is in love him."  
  
"I know, milady, I know. But, even though you don't think that you deserve it, I do. You deserve so much happiness after all you have done for this town. Ever so much."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome's eyes were tearing now. "Thank you, so much."  
  
"It will be okay."  
  
"I wish that I could believe you, I really do, but I stopped dreaming about happy endings a long time ago."  
  
"You should never give up hope, not when everyone in this town lives for your mere existence. How can you expect us to survive if you cannot? Let people help you. Let me help you."  
  
Kagome cried on her maid's shoulder freely after that. The whole time her maid just whispered sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
"I will be okay, everything will turn out for the best."  
  
"Thank you again. Could you please draw a bath for me?"  
  
"Of course, right away, and I'll get the knew dress that your father bought you."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at her then went back to thinking.  
  
The maid left and came back twenty minutes later with a drawn bath and a new dress. Two hours later Kagome was done fixing herself up, (not that she needed it).  
  
"Milady, you truly are a sight to see." A maid gasped.  
  
"Yes you are." Another one said.  
  
"So beautiful." Kagome's own maid said.  
  
When she finished talking with her maids, whom she thought of as friends, she went to her sister's room to speak with her. After dismissing all of the servants, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Rin, I want to know how you feel about this marriage." Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing, it is okay with me." She lied.  
  
"Do not lie to me, I know that you love him. The whole household does. Just tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you to be happy, and if that means you want to marry Sesshomaru, then by all means marry the man!"  
  
"I can't believe that is what you want, I know you better."  
  
"That is what I want, take it or leave it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, should we go and meet our parents in the drawing room?"  
  
"Yes, let us go."  
  
They soon left Rin's room and went to the drawing room to await their parents and their younger brother. They left quickly and sped off toward the raised platform that severed as the stage.  
  
Not to far off in the distance, a pirate ship was getting ready for plundering the small town where Kagome lived.  
  
"Captain Inuyasha, we are ready and able to dock when your order is given." Kouga said sarcastically. The two men really hated each other, but were still loyal to one another, weird, but it worked for them.  
  
"Good, Kouga, get everyone ready, we will dock when the sun sets." Inuyasha answered pleased, pretending not to notice Kouga's sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Don't be so damn disrespectful, damnit!"  
  
Kouga just glared.  
  
"FEH!" that was the only sound Inuyasha made to Kouga after that.  
  
Kouga left and about five minuets later Inuyasha cabin door burst open. A man and a woman barged in looking murderous.  
  
"INUYASHA! You never said that you were going to steal anything tonight!" The woman shouted.  
  
"She is right! Don't you think that you could have at least told US?!" The boy yelled.  
  
"You can't just go around not informing your main crew about events that are going to happen! For gods sake you told KOUGA and not us!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"How could you tell HIM and not US? We are your most trust worthy friends and teammates who-"  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"And why should we do that?!" Miroku said.  
  
"Because this was supposed to be a surprise for you two you idiots!"  
  
"Why would it be a surprise, Inuyasha?" Sango asked testily.  
  
"It's a surprise because in that town they have the perfect diamond ring I was going to give you for your wedding! That's why! Gods, try to be a good friend and look what it gets you!"  
  
"Oh, we are so sorry, Inuyasha! We didn't know! Wait what wedding? I am NOT marrying that pervert, EVER!" Sango cried.  
  
"Ah, yeah, about all the screaming and stuff, sorry." Miroku apologized, totally disregarding Sango's blunt words.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven! Now pull yourselves together! That town isn't just any ordinary settlement; they have my brother as their general, so it will be hard to break. But not TOO hard." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Should have known." Miroku groaned. Sango just nodded.  
  
Every time that they had come face to face with Sesshomaru they were all nearly killed. He was not only dangerous, but also smart. His strategies were amazing and very skillful.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said offensively.  
  
"Oh, nothing, let's go, Miroku, we have to get ready to fight Sesshomaru, AGAIN!" Sango grumbled.  
  
They walked out of the room and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
'I am finally going to get back my brother by stealing his intended wives' engagement ring right from under his nose!'  
  
Inuyasha made a thumbs-up motion to himself.  
  
'After all, what he put me through, he deserves everything he gets.'  
  
"Alright men, start the docking procedures and head out!" Inuyasha shouted to his comrades.  
  
"I, I, Sir!" They all shouted back.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyo, the immoral, to say the least, chick of the ship yelled to him.  
  
"Not now, bitch!" he growled.  
  
"Oh, but, Inu, darling, why don't you-"  
  
"I am NOT YOUR DARLING! Now, get the fuck to work before I throw you overboard!"  
  
"Fine!" she huffed.  
  
Back to Kagome, she was currently in route to the town ceremony with her family. When they got to the landing platform about ten minutes later they were all standing in their right positions and awaiting the ceremony to begin. Just as Sesshomaru drew out the ring Inuyasha's forces attacked. 


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Unintentionally

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ I don't really like Hojo so there will being bashing on him! Also a  
little on Kouga, though I do love him, he deserves it for being ride to Kagome (in a sexual way) and Inuyasha! Also Inuyasha's ship is called The  
Black Pearl cause' in episodes 5-7 they have to do with the black pearl  
that is in Inuyasha's eye! And everyone are their forms that are in Inuyasha the anime (Inuyasha is a hanyou, Sesshomaru is a demon, Naraku is  
a demon, etc.)*  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 2: Falling Unintentionally  
  
"We're under attack!" yelled a military man.  
  
A cannon ball flew through the air, blowing up the bakery.  
  
"It's The Black Pearl!" a villager screamed in horror.  
  
Everyone across the sea had heard of The Black Pearl. It was the most feared pirate ship of all time. The men were supposed to be bloodthirsty savages. Even though they were tough, none of the men, if met in person and on "nicer" terms, would ever kill with out a reason. Well, almost all of them.  
  
"Damn you!" Sesshomaru shouted at the large ship. Then, he quickly turned to look at Kagome and Rin; they were safe, for the moment. "Miss Kagome, Miss Rin, get out of here now!"  
  
They looked at each other before Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and started to drag her away to the shelter. As they were running Kagome could feel a presence behind her. When she looked back she saw two men, pirates, coming up the path. She quickly shoved Rin into a well house and locked it, throwing the key as far as she could.  
  
Kagome then proceeded to run, which caught the attention of the two men. They soon were running after her. One of them was incredibly fast, catching up to her in mere seconds. He caught her around the waist and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Hojo, hurry up!" The man, Kouga, yelled down the path.  
  
Kouga had Kagome's arms held tight to her sides so that she couldn't struggle. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to keep eye contact.  
  
"My, my, my, what do we have here?" he asked mockingly. "I do believe that you are the most gorgeous woman I have even seen! What is your name?"  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Wow, she's a real beauty!" Hojo exclaimed, finally catching up.  
  
"She is isn't she!"  
  
Hojo nodded.  
  
"I am still here you know?! How dare you just act like-" Kagome started.  
  
"She's feisty too!" Kouga said happily.  
  
"Quite." Hojo responded.  
  
Kagome just glared.  
  
"So, do you think that we should take her?" Kouga asked Hojo, once again ignoring Kagome.  
  
"I don't know if Inuyasha will be pleased if we do."  
  
"Who cares what that dog thinks?!"  
  
"I do, I don't want to be slaughtered!"  
  
"Yeah, well, even if he does get mad, he won't stay mad for long when he gets a look at her!"  
  
"True. Okay, let's do it!"  
  
"HELLO?! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Kagome shrieked in Kouga's ear.  
  
"Damn, woman, be silent!" Kouga said crossly.  
  
"Because it doesn't matter how loud you scream, you're coming with us!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kouga had finally had enough, so he karate chopped the back of Kagome's neck, knocking her out.  
  
"That will keep her quiet." Kouga said.  
  
"Yes, it will, now let's go back to the ship before Inuyasha leaves us." Hojo said.  
  
"Right."  
  
As they walked back to their ship they didn't notice the figure hidden in the shadows. It was Sota, Kagome's little brother.  
  
'I'll get you back, Kagome, you can count on me!' Sota thought to himself.  
  
When they reached the ship Kouga and Hojo, followed by Sota, went onto the ship. Kouga and Hojo stayed on the upper deck and awaited their captain while Sota hid from view.. Kouga still had Kagome's limp body in his arms and it was pissing Sota off even more.  
  
On the platform Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally came face to face.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will not forgive you for this!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Like I want YOUR forgiveness!" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
They started to duel and both sides were keeping up their hold. When Inuyasha finally managed to get a hold of the diamond ring in Sesshomaru's hands he did a back flip backwards. He was about twenty feet away and started to run.  
  
He ran full out and jumped onto his ship from the ground.  
  
'Got it!' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha then smirked down at Sesshomaru as he slowly went out of sight.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Inuyasha went to his cabin after the shoreline could no longer be seen.  
  
"So, I got the diamond." He said pleased with himself.  
  
Just then Kouga stepped in with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"That's not the only diamond we got!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said turning around.  
  
"This girl, I took her."  
  
"You what?! Why would you do that?!"  
  
"Come here and look at her!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and went over to where Kouga was. He examined the girl from head to toe, once, twice, then a third time.  
  
'Wow! She's beautiful!' Inuyasha thought, then said, "She's, she's-"  
  
"Lovely." Kouga finished for him. "I know, that's why I took her. She is this prettiest woman that I have ever ran into before, so I just had to take her!"  
  
"That may be so but you can't just kidnapped people from their homes, Kouga."  
  
"Why not? You've never cared before."  
  
'That's true, I never have cared before, so why now?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Maybe it's because you are already falling in love with her!' his inner voice accused.  
  
'I am NOT falling in love with her! I haven't even spoken to her yet!' he countered.  
  
'Who says that you need to? Just give her your bed and see how it goes from there!'  
  
'My *GULP* bed?'  
  
'Get your head out of the gutter and listen to reason for once in your life. Give her your bed to recover in then see what will happen when she wakes up. You never know until you try!'  
  
'But what if I don't want to try?!'  
  
'Trust me, you do.'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
"Kouga, put her on my bed and go to the mess hall. When you get there have the cook make his best dinner. Then bring it here." Inuyasha commanded.  
  
"You're not going to answer my question, CAPTAIN?!" Kouga bit out.  
  
"No, I'm not, now do as I say!"  
  
*GRR*  
  
Kouga left with out any further argument leaving a very confused Inuyasha in his trail.  
  
"Can I love her already?" He asked himself. "Gods, I must be going insane; talking to myself, no arguing with myself! No, you know what?" he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his familiar silver hair, dog ears, and red captains uniform.  
  
"I don't love her or anyone!" But then he looked back at the sleeping goddess behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off her slow breathing and relaxed features.  
  
"Gods, she's beautiful, so damn beautiful. Maybe, just maybe I am falling for you Miss." He swiftly sat down on his bed next to her body and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
She groaned then started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see amber ones starting back at her.  
  
'How warm and dazzling.' She thought, closing her eyes again.  
  
She then remembered what had happened a few hours before. The two men, one of them saying he was taking her, then blackness.  
  
Kagome suddenly shot upward, which caused her to bump heads with Inuyasha who was leaning above her.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha swore.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome whined.  
  
When her eyes refocused she saw a man sitting infront of her looking very pissed off.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
She winced at both the pains in her neck and the loudness of his voice.  
  
Noticing this, Inuyasha quickly hand and held it tight. He didn't know what made him do it, but he did it anyway. It was the only way he could think to comfort her without kissing her, and hell he wanted to.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew big as she stared up at him, then to their hands, then to him again. She was trying to grasp the situation but just couldn't do it.  
  
'What the hell is going on? He is a pirate, why is he being so, so nice and sweet?' she thought.  
  
"What," she said breathlessly. "What is your name?"  
  
"I-I-I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha scolded himself on the inside for letting his emotions show.  
  
"Oh, that is a nice name. Dog demon huh? That is what you are, I think, well, not really a dog demon, only half. Right?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Oh. What is your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
'Kagome. I like that.' He thought  
  
"What am I doing here? What happened? Those two pirates, and you're a pirate too, what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Those two men and Kouga, a wolf demon, and Hojo, a human. They kidnapped you because you are beautiful. I know that this will be, ah, difficult for you, but you have to stay here, with me, I mean us!" he answered.  
  
"Oh, I see." Kagome sighed. 'Well I have always wanted a more exciting life.'  
  
Suddenly above them they heard a big crash.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. He then held out his hand and said, "Come with me, it will be safer for you if you stay with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He couldn't tell what she meant; did she mean that she was wondering why he wanted to keep her safe, why he was protecting her, or why he wanted her with him. So he didn't answer.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Okay." She took his hand and was surprised by the warmness and softness of his touch.  
  
They went upstairs and found about three men crowed together with someone in the middle.  
  
"What is going on here?" Inuyasha asked coldly.  
  
The tone caught Kagome of guard a little, but she didn't say anything about it.  
  
When the men drew back she gasped. There, on the ground, was her little brother. She quickly let go of Inuyasha's hand and rushed forward and knelt before him.  
  
"Oh my god, Sota!" she cried.  
  
"Kagome?" he said.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine. I just came to get you! I saw those two men bothering you and wanted to rescue you! I'm sorry, please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad, dear, it's okay."  
  
"Hey, wench?!" one of the men shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" he went to slap her but was stopped by a clawed hand.  
  
"You," Inuyasha spat, "Will never place a hand on her or even look at her! As for the rest of you go now and never step within five feet of her again!"  
  
"Yes, Sir." They all said quietly, then they were gone.  
  
Kagome's head was bowed and he smelt tears.  
  
"What is it what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This, this is my brother!" she said angrily. "How could anyone do something so, so horrible?!"  
  
"Well, he shouldn't have been here in the first place!"  
  
"He was only trying to save me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, look what it has gotten him!"  
  
"You pirates are all the same!"  
  
"And you bitches are all the same! Now I'll have you both locked up!"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"No, please don't! Please I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my brother!" Kagome begged.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to stay here, with me, on my ship willingly. You will never be aloud to go back to your settlement or any other settlement for that matter. You will listen to me at all times and behave yourself. I will allow you to have your dresses and accommodations and such, but you will be apart of my crew. Helping to plan and strategize, not physically fighting, but apart of my inner council. Is that clear?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are your terms?"  
  
"You will let my brother have a life boat to row back to the main land, which we will be close enough for him to go back and not be killed, but still far enough so that you won't be killed. And at anytime if any of you so-called-crew touches me without my consent I will kill them. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
With the conversation finished Inuyasha hoisted up Sota onto his shoulders and brought him back to the main deck with Kagome following close behind him. Kagome got whistles, catcalls, and looks from every man.  
  
As a part of his deal Inuyasha yelled at them.  
  
"If any man so much as glances the wrong way at her I will kill them instantly."  
  
The noise immediately stopped.  
  
Even though the deal said that Kagome was going to kill them, Inuyasha felt that he would too. If anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way they were going to be toast. And though Inu didn't want to admit it, he had to, the only reason he had thought of the "deal" in the first place was so that he could keep her with him. Also it was not only the deal that made him scream out for the world to hear that she was off limits, it was because she was his. Well, maybe she didn't know it yet and maybe she wasn't marked as his, but hell, as far as he was concerned, she was.  
  
*A/N~ So how was that? Better then the last? Hope so! But ya know that I HAD to make the first chapter slow cause' it explained everything, ya know?!*  
  
*A little something extra! ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: Of course she's mine! Where have you been?  
Kag: Excuse me?! Sense when he I been "yours", mister I'm a big bad pirate?  
Inu: Sense you slept in my bed!  
Kag: And who put me there?! You, you idiot! And besides, all I did was sleep!  
Ali: Now, children calm yourselves!  
Both: Shut up!  
Ali: Damn! Can't an author get a little respect around here? Is it so much to ask?  
Inu: You'll get my respect when you write a lemon for Kagome and me!  
Kag: You are such a pervert! Ali is NOT going to write a lemon for this story!  
Ali: Yes I am.  
Inu: Ha! So you WILL be mine! *Sticks out tongue*  
Kag: Maybe, maybe not! What if I go ahead and marry-  
Ali: Kagome, shut up! He doesn't know that yet, idiot!  
Kag: My bad!  
Ali: Idiot.  
Inu: ?  
  
^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Kikyo the Bitch from H...

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 3: Enter, Kikyo the Bitch from Hell (^_^)  
  
When Sota was safely seen off, Inuyasha took, well grabbed, Kagome's upper arm and started walking back to his cabin.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? I can walk on my own you know!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"I know, but I have to do this or else my men might think that you're free for the taking!" Inuyasha defended.  
  
"What do you mean, "free for the taking" huh? I am not anyone's most of all yours!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are! And you had better get used to it or else I'll just let my men have you!"  
  
"You're protecting me?"  
  
"What the hell does it look like I am trying to do?"  
  
"Oh, I see, well in that case I am very sorry."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look her in the eye. Was she lying, or even worse mocking him? But when he looked all her saw was an apologetic smile. She was sorry. That was weird for him because no one was ever sorry when they messed up. Even though he was the captain, he was also a hanyou, so he didn't have much experience in being apologized to.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Now she was worried? What was with this woman?!  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." She sighed. "So where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
"To my cabin."  
  
"What?! Oh, no! No, no, no! I am not sleeping in the same room as you!"  
  
"And why not?!" he growled.  
  
"Because it's not proper!"  
  
"You won't care if it's proper or not when you get yourself rapped!"  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"What did you expect? This IS a pirate ship! Now you WILL be sleeping with me and you WILL be compliant about it or else I'll have to force you!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Wouldn't I? I'm just like all the other pirates remember! You said it yourself! Now do you understand?!" He had a slightly hurt look on his face that neither could explain.  
  
Kagome's eyes softened and she let out a breath. "Yes, okay, I understand."  
  
"Alright, come on." He let go of her arm and started walking again, but he still had the diminutive hurt look on.  
  
Kagome, noticing this, took, not grabbed, his hand in hers.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, a fait pint tenting his cheeks, and smiled. She smiled right back at him. After a moment passed they both looked forward again, reddening slowly.  
  
When they reached his door he opened it and led her inside.  
  
"It's not much, but it will have to do. Ah, sorry you have to be in here with me, but if you don't the guys may try to take advantage of you." Inuyasha said letting go of her hand.  
  
Dropping her hand as well, Kagome looked about the room. "It's fine, I don't mind. But why would me sleeping next to you make a difference against me being taken advantage of?" she asked while sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Well, if they see that you're mine then they won't try anything. They may be hormone driven pigs, but they're not stupid where my possessions are concerned."  
  
She snorted. "And sense when are I your possession?"  
  
"Sense you were brought upon this ship, MY Lady." Inuyasha smirked, stressing the "my".  
  
"And what if I do not wish to be a possession?"  
  
Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a moment. 'She just said "a possession". Does that mean that she doesn't mind being mine, just a possession in general? Or did she just simply make a mistake? Not that I want her or anything, I mean it's not like, oh, hell, fuck it! I DO want her!'  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha? Hello in there, are you okay?" Kagome said concernedly.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, just peachy."  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be right back."  
  
"Were are you going?!" she asked hurriedly. All the talk of sex hungry pirates was starting to freak her out.  
  
"I am not going to leave you, I am just going to get you something to sleep in." he said, giving her the first true smile he'd given her.  
  
"Okay, I trust you."  
  
This time his eyes widened.  
  
"Y-you trust me? Already? Why?" he asked hopefully, a little too hopefully he realized.  
  
"Of course. You haven't done anything to really hurt me, you saved my brother and me, and you're protecting me. Why wouldn't I trust you?"  
  
"I don't know. Um, I'll be, um, right back. Just make yourself comfortable, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha left quickly, almost stumbling out of the room.  
  
'What the hell is that woman doing to me? I was stuttering like a fool and blushing for god's sake! I think I am going insane, making an ass out of myself in front of her! And now she'll be sleeping with me too! Not that I made any of that stuff up, but doesn't REALLY need to being sleeping with me, ah, beside me. It's just that I want her with me, I want to be able to hold her and touch her and-"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Inuyasha walked head long into Kikyo, knocking her to the ground, and jolting him out of the most pleasant thoughts he had had in a long time.  
  
"Bitch, would you watch where you're going?!" Inuyasha snapped at her.  
  
Kikyo picked herself off the floor and started to jump on Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, but, my Inuyasha, it is so nice to see you!"  
  
"Get away from me, Kikyo, I have warned you about this!"  
  
"Fine!" she backed up pouting. "Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?"  
  
"To the wardrobe room."  
  
"Why? I thought that you only wore your own clothing."  
  
"I do it's not for me."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"A guest."  
  
He left Kikyo like that. She had a puzzled expression on her face and quickly, but quietly followed him. When she caught up she taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you want know?"  
  
"I would like to assist you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He then smirked evilly. 'If Kikyo comes then she'll see that the cloths are for a woman, my woman. This is perfect, now she'll leave me be and I won't have to worry about her trying to get all over me anymore. I am brilliant. But, then again, she can be pretty scary, so I'll have to watch out for Kagome. Well, all the more reason to be with her. Not that I've fallen for her or anything like that, but, oh, never mind, there's not point in lying to myself. I do like her; REALLY like her.'  
  
His good thoughts were interrupted again by the object of his hatred: Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, darling, we're here."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR DARLING!" he shouted. But she didn't even look affected.  
  
"So, what are we looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for woman's nightdress, undergarments, dresses, and such."  
  
Kikyo looked up. "Woman's?"  
  
"Yes, now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
She nodded and they started the search for the finest things in their storage (*cough* clothing that they stole).  
  
When they finished thirty minutes later this is what they had:  
  
Five silk nightgowns in white, black, blue, silver, and red (Inuyasha's favorite).  
Fourteen pairs of panties, three bras (Inuyasha guessed her size, a full "C"), two bodices, two corsets, and twenty pairs of socks and stockings.  
Sixteen beautiful dresses mainly in shades of gray/silver, blue, and red.  
Seven pairs of stretchy pants that flared slightly at the bottom in white, black, and tan.  
Nine silk shirts in white, black, blue, pink, teal, silver, brown, tan, and of course red.  
Four pairs of slippers in silver, blue, black, and red.  
Three pairs of boots in white, black, and brown.  
  
"Well I think that we did a rather good job, I am sure that she will be pleased. Kikyo, hand me that red nightgown and a pair of underwear, then have the rest sent to my room." He said. "Tonight." He added.  
  
With that he walked out of the room, red silk in hand, leaving a very stunned Kikyo.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Feh, stupid woman." Inuyasha mumbled. He was sure that practically everyone on board could hear her.  
  
Then he remembered that Kagome was still alone and how uneasy she had been about being alone. What if something had happened?  
  
"Oh, shit." He swore.  
  
Inuyasha broke out into a run. Moments later he skidded infront of his door throwing it open. He saw a rather surprised looking Kagome staring at him from where he had left her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no, I just, um," Then he remembered the red silk grasped in his palm. He handed it to her. "This is for you to sleep in, I am having one of my men bring the rest down in a short while."  
  
"Thank you, it's beautiful!" she said unfolding it. In its folds she found the underwear and looked up. "There's more? You weren't just playing when you said I could have me dresses and accommodations?"  
  
"Yes, there are, and no I wasn't fooling."  
  
She jumped off the bed and hugged him fiercely. But, unlike with Kikyo, he was just glad to have her in his arms, so he hugged her back even tighter. Just then the door opened and Kikyo, along with two other men, popped their heads in. Kikyo's jaw hit the ground, as well as the two pirates, and the stared.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
Inuyasha instantly pulled Kagome behind him, she grabbed his shit in her hands and peaked out from in back of him and looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Oh it's just you, Kikyo. You can put everything on the bed, then leave."  
  
Kikyo just stood in the doorway.  
  
"Now!"  
  
When everything was placed on the bed the two men left, but Kikyo stayed.  
  
"Can you tell me what exactly is going on here, Inuyasha."  
  
"What does it look like? I am going to put this stuff away then go to bed."  
  
"I know that, but what is SHE doing here?"  
  
"Kagome is my guest and she is staying with me."  
  
Kagome tensed from the look Kikyo was giving her.  
  
'Wow, she really looks mad. Maybe she likes Inuyasha or something. Yeah, I think that that is it, but he doesn't seem to like her very much. Wonder why.' Kagome thought.  
  
"So that means that she has to sleep with you?" Kikyo ground out.  
  
"Yes, she is my woman. Why shouldn't she sleep with me?!" Inuyasha shot back. 'Well, she's not really my woman, yet anyway. But anything to get Kikyo to go. Can you say bitch for hell?!'  
  
'I'm his what? Well, he did say that I was his, so maybe that's what he means. But still, I am NOT his woman! Where does her get off telling people that I am?! Oh, well, I'll just yell at him later, this does not look like the best time.' Kagome thought eyeing Kikyo wearily.  
  
"Now, will you leave?!" Inuyasha said forcefully.  
  
Kikyo didn't respond she just turned tail and slammed the door shut.  
  
When he foot steps died away, Kagome felt that she could now give Inuyasha a piece of her mind.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh, shut up! What else was I supposed to say? That scary bitch wouldn't have left otherwise!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"AH! You are so frustrating!"  
  
"You're worse!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"AH! Just get out so that I can change!"  
  
"Fine!" he flung open the door then slammed it again.  
  
After a few minutes of calming down Inuyasha knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah." Answered a calmed down Kagome.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"It's your room."  
  
He opened the door, came in, shut it back, and locked it.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for freaking out at you." Kagome apologized.  
  
"It's okay, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Inuyasha said smiling lightly.  
  
"We seem to apologize a lot to each other, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that she had on the red silk nightgown. She looked amazing.  
  
He stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful."  
  
She blushed. "Thank you."  
  
"Alright, let's fix this stuff up then go to sleep." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where am I going to place my things?"  
  
"In my closet, but first I'll have to move some things over."  
  
"Thank you for all of this, I love it all!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is great!"  
  
"I am glad that you like it."  
  
About ten minutes later half of the closet was bare for her. They then started putting everything away.  
  
When they were done putting all of Kagome's new cloths into his closet Inuyasha pulled off his shirt and his pants to reveal off-white sleeping pants and a white tank top (think wife-beater).  
  
Kagome's blush grew deeper. "Well, you're not are shy one are you?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Nope, long pasted being shy."  
  
She giggled and got into bed. He came up beind her and lowered himself next to her. His brought up his arm to wrap it around her waist but stopped himself.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you mind if I-" he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped.  
  
"If you rather I didn't..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine with me, really. You just sort of surprised me is all."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Kagome."  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
*A/N~ They will get together soon, so no one rush me!*  
  
*A little something extra! ~Dialogue~*  
  
Ali: Yeah! Another chapter done!  
Kik: Hey, what's the big idea with the chapter title?! Huh, Ali?!  
Ali: Heehee, yeah, about that...  
Inu: truth hurts doesn't it, Kikyo.  
Kik: Oh! Inuyasha! *Jumps on him*  
Kag: Yo, bitch! Get off him now!  
Kik: *Glares at Kag-chan and gets off Inu-kun*  
Inu: See, I was right! You ARE mine! *Walks up to Kag-chan and puts his arm around her*  
Kag: Shut up dog-boy! I can still hook up with Kouga-kun! *Pushes Inu- kun off her and crosses her arms*  
Kou: Someone call me?  
All: NO!  
Kou: Fine, bye! *Grumbles*  
Inu: Oh no you won't! *Yells at Kag-chan*  
Kag: You can't tell what to do! *Sticks out tongue*  
Kik: I'm still here! You just can't ignore me!  
Ali: Kikyo, sweetie, you're an evil bitch and we all hate you. So why don't you just run along?  
Kik: *Glares and leaves*  
All: *Laughs*  
Inu: Come on Kagome, just one kiss! *Chases Kag-chan around the stage*  
Kag: NO! *Dodges Inu-kun*  
Ali: Well, buh bye! See you next chapter!  
Kag: SIT!  
Inu: *CRASH*  
Ali: Idiots.  
Inu: @_@  
Kag: *Does victory dance* BYE EVERYONE!  
  
^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Wandering Hands Get Chopped O...

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ Like the chapter title? Wonder who could have wondering hands! *cough* Miro-kun *cough* In this chapter Kag-chan finally meets San-chan and Miro-kun, though it happens during an embarrassing moment! A.k.a. when Kag-chan wakes up from sleeping with Inuyasha-kun (NOT having sex, just sleeping)! ^_^  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 4: Wandering Hands Get Chopped Off  
  
"What do you mean Kikyo said that Inuyasha had a woman in his room last night?!" Sango asked Miroku while they were walking to breakfast.  
  
"That's just what I mean! I saw her in the hall last night and she said that Inuyasha had her help him get cloths for some mystery woman! Then when Kikyo showed up with the cloths at his the woman was in there with him and they were hugging! Kikyo completely flipped out and went on a rampage! She kicked me for god's sake!" Miroku said hurriedly as he and Sango made a beeline for their captain's quarters. They both wanted to know if the accusations were true or not.  
  
"Well, of course she went on a rampage, idiot! God she has been obsessed with Inuyasha for fuck knows how long and can you really expect her to take him being with another woman lightly?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."  
  
"Do you know what kind of cloths he picked our for her?"  
  
"Kikyo said something about beautiful dresses and nightgowns and such, but that was all I got out of her before she went on a rant about how Inuyasha "doesn't give her anything nice" It was very annoying."  
  
"Everything that woman says is annoying, especially because she talks about "her Inu-darling" all the time. I mean really if he was interested in her don't you think that he would have said so by now?!"  
  
"Yes, any reasonable person would think, but we well know that Kikyo is not reasonable, especially when Inuyasha's involved, and even more so when it has to do with another woman."  
  
"Has he ever had a woman?"  
  
"Don't think so, but I'll ask him."  
  
"And he'll kill you, then you won't be able to have any woman "bare your child" as you so wish to."  
  
"Sango, dear, I am hurt! But I guess you're right, so I won't ask him. Maybe this mystery woman could find out for us. And maybe she'll be really beautiful and could-"  
  
Sango elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes.  
  
"If she's Inuyasha's woman I highly doubt that you could touch her, you know how Inuyasha is. Then he really WOULD kill you. Actually, that sounds like a good idea, though I hate the thought of LETTING you defile an innocent woman, it must be done. For the sake of woman everywhere!"  
  
Miroku crossed his arms infront of his chest and huffed. Sango couldn't help it she burst out laughing.  
  
'He is so cute!' she thought. Then she realized what she had thought and started to argue with herself.  
  
'No he isn't!  
  
'Yes he is, you just said so!'  
  
'Yeah, well, AH! Change of subject!'  
  
"So, what does she look like and what's her name? If Inuyasha is with her she must be something special." She asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"When I asked Kikyo she said that the girl was fat and ugly and that her name was Kag-something, I don't remember. Then I asked the two other pirates that were helping Kikyo with the clothing delivery about what she looked like and they said she was beautiful!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"You are unbelievable!" Sango snorted at him. "Is women all you think about?!"  
  
"Most of the time, yeah."  
  
"AH!"  
  
As they continued arguing they were getting closer to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Inside there was definitely NO arguing, well at least at the moment anyway.  
  
Inuyasha was awake, while Kagome was still sleeping deeply.  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
When I woke up I was surprised at first to find a beautiful woman sleeping next to me. Whatever I had my face in smelled really, really good. I finally realized that I had my face in her hair while her head was cushioned on my shoulder. Both of my arms were wrapped around her slender waist while her rested her hands on my chest. One of her legs was trapped in between mine and her nightgown had ridded up in the night. It now lay about mid-thigh and showed off her perfect creamy legs. I moved back a little so that her hair was blocking my view partially was no longer a problem.  
  
Finally I looked up at the face of the sleeping girl and realized that it was Kagome. My breath caught, and then I remembered what had happened yesterday. She had given me permission to put my arms around her and hold her close. I start to breath easy again when I realize that I am not going to be sent to hell for touching her, at this moment at least. I feel the need to reach out and touch her warm skin. It should be okay now, right? Hope so cause' I am not in the mood to hear any screaming after I had to deal with Kikyo last night. AH BITCH! But on to the more important matter, can I touch Kagome or not? Should I risk her waking up and accusing me of molesting her? Hum...  
  
'Well, I think I've mad up my mind!' I think to myself.  
  
I then swiftly move one of my hands to her exposed thigh and place it there. Her skin is feather soft and smooth under my callused hand. I start to move my thumb back and forth over her skin while I watch her face. A faint smile spreads across her lips and she snuggles into me more. I take that as a good sing and move my hand up some, taking the silky fabric with me. I can now see the edge of her underwear, the ones that Kikyo picked out. They are made of red lace; I bet Kikyo didn't think about it at the time, but these panties match the nightgown perfectly and Kagome looks dead sexy in them!  
  
I laugh to myself quietly.  
  
Then I lean my head down again and press it into her hair that is on my shoulder.  
  
"So sweet." I murmur into her hair.  
  
Suddenly I feel movement next to me. I freeze. Oh shit, she's awake.  
  
***End POV***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered tiredly opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"Ah, hi, Kagome." He answered her nervously while moving back.  
  
He had yet to take his hand away from her leg because he totally forgot it was there when she opened her dazzling eyes.  
  
About five minutes passed and they were still staring at each other. Then Inuyasha absently started to run his thumb over her skin again. Kagome's eyes grew wide then shot to his hand, then to how high her nightgown was, then back to his hand. She suddenly realized how close they were and started wondering what exactly he HAD being doing to her while she slept.  
  
Kagome was furious. She opened her mouth, about to scream at him when she looked him straight in the eye. What she saw was not arrogance or even lust, but compassion, admiration, and love...? Well, needless to say, she shut her mouth with confusion written all over her face.  
  
So instead of yelling she opted with questioning.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. He had thought for sure that she would scream at him and pound him until there was nothing left, but she didn't. She asked him a perfectly good question, no malice or anger in her voice, just puzzlement.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I-I just woke up and you smelled so good and you leg was-is in between mine and I wanted to touch you so bad! I knew that you didn't mind me putting my arms around you last night, so I figured to just touch your skin would be okay, but then I felt it and ran my finger across it and you smiled in your sleep. And I just, um, I just-" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Yes, Inuyasha, the great pirate captain of The Black Pearl, just stuttered his ass off to a petite woman who probably couldn't hold her own against him if she tried.  
  
"I just-" he tired again, but Kagome put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to feel me up in my sleep or something." She said soothingly.  
  
"I would never do that to you!" he exclaimed grasping her waist and thigh closer to him.  
  
He was surprised when she didn't pull away; she simply put her head back on his shoulder and snuggled closer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you like this? Shouldn't you be horrible and cruel to me? Shouldn't you have killed me by now? Why did you save my brother? You could have kept me here anyway if you had wanted to! Why have you given me cloths and curtsy? Why do I feel this way when I with you? I've only known you for one day!" Kagome said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She jerked her head up to look at him again.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"That's what I mean, I don't know! I can't be mean to you, I can't and don't want to kill you, I saved your brother as an excuse for you to owe me, that way I could keep you here with your consent. And I guess I wanted you to have something nice to wear because I, because I didn't want you to stop smiling." He said quickly. 'She's going to hate me now for tricking her to stay here with me I just know it!'  
  
"You didn't answer my last question."  
  
He looked at her in shock, then quickly bounced back.  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to answer you. I mean I don't why you feel the way you do any more than I do about you. And you're right, we have only known each other for one day, but I, but I feel like I known you forever! I want to be with you and touch you and kiss you, hold you, talk to you! I just don't know."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her lips, they were cherry red, full, and alluring. Gods how he wanted to kiss her. He finally snapped up when she started talking again.  
  
"I feel the same way, confused."  
  
His gaze fell to her lips as she spoke to him in a slightly breathy voice.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
'Should I risk getting murdered by her and kiss her or should I torture myself by wondering.' He saw her lick her bottom lip. 'That's it, I'm going to kiss her, even if she hates me after at least I will got to kiss her.'  
  
"There is something that I really want to do right know." He said.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"This." He said simply while grasping her shoulders, causing her to scoot closer to him, lowering his head and brushing his lips against hers.  
  
Slowly he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Molding to her. Kagome tentatively put her own arms around Inuyasha's neck and opened her mouth. Inuyasha slipped his tongue in and started to caress her tongue with his. He turned slightly started to pull Kagome's nightgown up the side of her hips.  
  
Suddenly Kagome pulled back and grabbed her clothing, pushing it back down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't does this! I can't, not yet, anyway." She said breathlessly. 'What would my parents think if I ever saw them again? If I wasn't a virgin then I couldn't marry Sessh-OH MY GOD! I forgot about Sesshomaru!'  
  
"It's okay, I'll wait, but I can kiss you right?"  
  
"Yes, you can, but there's some-"  
  
She never had a chance to say anything else. Inuyasha pulled her under him and began kissing her passionately. All thoughts of Sesshomaru where quickly of the door for Kagome.  
  
Then the door burst open.  
  
"Inuyasha is it true that-OH MY!" Sango said coming in first.  
  
Then Miroku followed. "What? What is-JESUS CHRIST!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
There on the bed were two half-naked people fully making out, well, they HAD been making out. Sango and Miroku thought that their eyes were going to bug out at the sight of their captain's ass sticking out and a gorgeous girl under him, squirming, in scandalous red silk.  
  
Inuyasha shot up and put himself infront of Kagome so that no one would be able to see her. She cautiously placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and poked her head out.  
  
"What the hell are you two barging in here, AGAIN, like fucking lunatics?!" Inuyasha yelled at them.  
  
"S-sorry, Inuyasha, we didn't know that you would be, um, having a personal moment." Sango apologized.  
  
"Yeah, its just Kikyo was ranting on about how you were with a woman and Sango and I didn't believe her so we came to see. We didn't really believe it at first because you know how Kikyo overreacts all the time. So, we just, ah, sorry?" Miroku continued, giving Inuyasha the please-don't-kill- me look.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited until breakfast damnit?!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Oh, we didn't think-" Sango started.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't think! From now on I am locking my door!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, it's alright, you don't have to get all upset." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inuyasha's friends watched, as he instantly became calm at the sound of the young woman's voice. Their mouths dropped.  
  
"Fine, you're forgiven." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kagome stood up and came out from behind Inuyasha to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Kagome and I'm really sorry that you had to walk in on that!" Kagome said blushing madly.  
  
"That's right, Kikyo said your name was Kagome! But she said that you were, ah, unattractive, but I couldn't disagree with her more!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango and this pervert is Miroku," Sango stated while motioning to Miroku. "We're the ones that should be sorry, not you!"  
  
"Yes, my lady, are utmost apologies." Miroku said coming forward to grasp her had and something else.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku stopped mid-way to Kagome's bottom.  
  
"Yes?" he answered innocently.  
  
"Wandering hands get chopped off!"  
  
"Heh, I don't know what you mean?" he said trying, but failing to sound cute.  
  
Inuyasha sent him a glare over Kagome's shoulder that could have melted walls as Sango did the way from her spot next to him. Kagome just raised an eyeborw, to amused to say much.  
  
Miroku dropped his hands and backed up, way back. If the girl, Kagome, was Inuyasha's then Miroku wasn't about to mess with her. At least not infront of Inuyasha anyway.  
  
"Right." Said a board sounding Sango. "Well, should we go or should we wait for you two?"  
  
"Go, we'll be there shortly." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Sango and Miroku turned to the door and Miroku muttered something to the affect of, "I'm sure you will" before leaving.  
  
When the door was once again closed Inuyasha went up to it and turned the lock.  
  
"So, those were your friends?" Kagome asked him, now lying on the bed again.  
  
"Yeah, I have known them both all my life!" he said sitting next to her and absently running his right hand through her hair.  
  
"You do know that they are completely in love with each other right?"  
  
"Yep, sense they could talk!"  
  
"So why aren't they together?"  
  
"Because Miroku has wondering hands and bad habits!"  
  
"So he's a leach?"  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
"What about this Kikyo person?"  
  
"Ah, well, she's something else."  
  
"Is she your girlfriend? Or was she?"  
  
"HELL NO! That bitch is scary!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"For starters she always follows me around, she always calls me these stupid pet names and she is ALWAYS talking!"  
  
"She's in love with you, you know."  
  
"Believe me, I know!"  
  
"And you don't love her?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Like how I feel about Sesshomaru, except he seems to hate Kikyo, I merely don't love Sesshomaru.' She thought.  
  
"I know the feeling." She confessed.  
  
"You do how?" he looked surprised.  
  
"Well, I was trying to tell you this before but-"  
  
She was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Um, Sir, Kouga is making another ruckus in the dinning room!" A sailor yelled through the door.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Um, Sir, could you come down and handle it because you're the only one that can control him." The sailor asked.  
  
"Ah, what has he done this time?!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Well, Sir, he demolished a wall and a few tables and chairs because Kikyo was telling him about vixen who had stolen you away from her or some other nonsense."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"No, Sir, I am not."  
  
"Fine, fine, you go back down and tell Miroku and Sango to try and detain him. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
They heard scuttling noises outside of the door and then silence again.  
  
"So I'm a vixen am I?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"So, that Kouga guy, he was the pirate who knocked me out and kidnapped me right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I still have to hit him for that. But right now I have to get to the mess hall and fix this "problem" of ours. Why don't you take a bath and get changed. I'll come for you when this mess is all sorted out. My own private bath is through that door." He said motioning to a side door that was just like his closet door, except it has a golden doorknob instead of a handle.  
  
"Alright, but hurry back, okay?"  
  
"I will." He then got dressed, gave her a sort kiss, unlocked the door, and left.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, I'll have to tell him about Sesshomaru sooner or later. But I guess putting it off for now is okay." She then got up and went into "their" closet, picked out the red dress, and went to the baths.  
  
*A/N~ *Smirks evilly* The next chapter is going to be good! Kouga-kun and Inu-kun have a fight over Kag-chan because Kikyo had told Kouga-kun what she had seen a.k.a. her version of what she had seen (EVIL BITCH!)! It's going to be VERY funny and more Kikyo bashing to boot! YEAH! Also Sota finally reaches shore as races to find Sesshomaru! What will he do?! ^_^  
  
*A little something extra! ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: Ah, Ali, why do I have to deal with that Kouga bastard NOW?!  
Ali: Because I said so and Kouga-kun is not a bastard, he's just slow!  
Inu: He is more that slow and we both know it!  
Ali: Stop trying to argue!  
Inu: But I JUST got ride of Kikyo damnit!  
Ali: Will you quite whining? You got your fluffy moment with Kag-chan didn't you?  
Inu: That's not what I asked for before! I want a lemon damnit! And I want it now!  
Ali: Pint up frustrations, Inu-kun? *Giggles madly* I guess Miro-kun and San-chan were right! *Falls on ground laughing*  
Inu: Shut up! It's not funny!  
Ali: Yes it is!  
Inu: Stop laughing now or I'll kill you!  
Ali: Then you'll never get your lemon! *Sticks out tongue*  
Inu: Shit, I forgot about that part!  
Ali: Ha ha!  
Inu: *Growling*  
Ali: Oh, be quite, the next chapter you're going to love anyway!  
Inu: And why is that?!  
Ali: Because you get to punch the shit out of Kouga-kun!  
Inu: I do?!  
Ali: Yep, unless you would rather I didn't let you...  
Inu: No, please do!  
Ali: Only if you were an "I love Ali-chan" pin for the rest of this story!  
Inu: Do I have to?!  
Ali: Do I have to let you fight Naraku, Sesshy, and Kouga-kun? Do I have to let you have a lemon with Kag-chan? Do I have to let you be an ass to Kikyo? I could let your rivals beat you, let Kag-chan marry, um, let's say Sesshy *wink wink* (NOT GOING TO HAPPEN) and give HIM the lemon, and make you be in love with Kikyo, and while I'm at it, I'll make you screw her too! How about that?!  
Inu: NO! THE HORROR! I DO NOT WANT TO SCREW KIKYO! I WANT TO SCREW KAGOME DAMNIT!  
Ali: You mean make love to Kag-chan. You may screw that whore of a bitch Kikyo, but you make love to beautiful sweet Kag-chan! It's totally different!  
Inu: Yeah, I'm sure it is, just promise me that you won't do any of that horrific stuff!  
Ali: I promise nothing! *Crosses arms stubbornly in an Inu-kun like pose*  
Inu: All right, all right! I'll wear the pin! Just don't do any of that shit to me! *Shivers from the memory*  
Ali: Deal! *Smirks*  
Inu: *Dawn of realization* You set me up!  
Ali: You can't prove that! *Still smirking*  
Inu: YOU ARE EVIL! *Storms off stage in an angry tantrum*  
Ali: I guess that means bye! Ja ne! *Starts to run after Inu-kun* Hey, Inu-kun, you forgot your pin! *Loud growl of frustration comes form offstage*  
  
^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for the Vixen

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ I have finally updated! *GASP* Sorry about the long wait! Well, here it is, a Kikyo-bashing, Kouga-ass-kicking, and Sota makes it to Sesshomaru.*  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 5: Fight for the Vixen  
  
After about five minutes of walking Inuyasha made it to the mess hall.  
  
It was a war zone. Tables were turned over, food was everywhere, and the crew were all screaming and laughing wildly while throwing objects about the room, Kouga right in the center.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Quickly they all dropped what ever they had and backed away, leaving Kouga by himself. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Miroku and Sango standing off to the side.  
  
"What happened here?!" he shouted at Kouga.  
  
Kouga just glared.  
  
"Answer me now damnit!"  
  
"I have nothing to say." Kouga bit out.  
  
"Well you had better think of something fast because you're really pissing me off!"  
  
"Like I care!"  
  
"You should, you filthy wolf!"  
  
"And why is that?!"  
  
"Because you're really irritating me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you should learn how to control your emotions!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means that you need to give me MY woman back!"  
  
"So, you ruined my mess hall because of Kagome?! And sense when has she been your woman?!"  
  
Kouga didn't say anything.  
  
"That's it isn't it?! Because you wanted her and I wouldn't let you have her?! Because she slept in my bed last night and not yours?! Is that it, Kouga?! Does it make you mad?! Does it?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You bastard!" Kouga lunged for Inuyasha.  
  
In return Inuyasha flipped him over his shoulder and he crashed into the wall.  
  
It was so loud that Inuyasha was sure that Kagome would hear it.  
  
'Damnit, now she'll try to come down, this won't be good. Wait! Where is Kikyo?! Oh, no, Kagome's alone!'  
  
Slowly Kouga got up and started toward Inuyasha, only to be stopped by Inuyasha himself.  
  
"Wait, Sango, go check on Kagome, make sure Kikyo doesn't try anything." Inuyasha directed.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She answered, then left.  
  
"Ready to continue, dog?!" Kouga yelled harshly.  
  
As they started to fight again Sango made her way to Inuyasha's cabin.  
  
She knocked on the door and Kagome answered it.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha has sent me to check on you." She said.  
  
"You mean keep me in here?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
They both sat down on the bed and stayed silent.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Kagome flinched.  
  
*SMASH*  
  
"Sango, please." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Yes, we'll go." She agreed.  
  
So they both stood up and left the room.  
  
Back where Inuyasha and Kouga were things were getting worse.  
  
"Asshole! She belongs to me! Give her back!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"She's not yours! She will never be yours!" he shouted back.  
  
Inuyasha swiftly knocked Kouga down and drew his sword, pointing it at him.  
  
"Back down, stay away from her and you can live!" he said to Kouga.  
  
"You aren't good enough for her! She belongs with me!"  
  
"Then you will have to die because as long as I'm alive no one will touch her but ME!"  
  
Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head and readied himself to strike.  
  
But then, like a miracle, Kagome skidded into the hall, the red dress flowing behind her, her raven hair swaying with her movement and framing her face, her eyes shinning, and her lips rosy red from biting them in concern. All of the men and women now understood why the two strongest men on their ship were fighting.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead when Kagome gasped and looked him in the eye.  
  
"That is enough, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed when she got a good look at Kouga, he looked horrible.  
  
Kouga took the distraction to get Inuyasha away from him by kicking him in the gut. Inuyasha fell back onto the floor and Kouga wearily stood.  
  
"Kagome." Kouga whispered before collapsing.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome cried rushing forward.  
  
Everyone looked at their captain, who, at the moment, looked as though he had been stabbed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha half asked half yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?! I am going to help him, idiot! What happened here?!" she demanded.  
  
"He was laying claim to you and I had to shut him up!"  
  
"Like this?! And why in gods name are you trying to dictate what I do?!"  
  
"What do you want to be with him?!"  
  
"No of course not, but he doesn't deserve this!"  
  
"He kidnapped you!"  
  
"And you kept me here by threat of killing my brother!"  
  
"It's totally different!"  
  
"Oh, how it that?!"  
  
"B-b-because, ah, just because! You stupid woman! AH! You are so aggregating!"  
  
"I'm not the stupid one you are! You could have killed him!"  
  
"No more than he deserved! He has no right to say that you belong to him!"  
  
"Either do you!"  
  
"I told you, you are mine and no one else's! No one but me will ever touch you!" his eyes flashed red.  
  
"Inuyasha, I-I-"  
  
"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" he then stomped out of the hall and back up the corridor.  
  
"Did he just stutter?" Miroku asked, only to get hit up the side of the head by Sango.  
  
"It's not really the time, Miroku!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Sango, Miroku?" Kagome called.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" they answered.  
  
"Please help me carry this moron back to his room. I mean honestly fighting with Inuyasha over me! Does he have a death wish?! Gods, what an idiot! And saying that I was his, if anything we're aquatints! Stupid-big- fat-halfwit!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the crew were stunned. Hadn't Kagome just stood up for Kouga to Inuyasha? But now she was calling him an idiot, did she only stick up for him to piss Inuyasha off? You better believe it.  
  
"Christ, what does this guy eat?!" Kagome swore trying to pick him up with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Soon Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had pulled, shoved, and pushed Kouga into his room.  
  
After they laid him down Kagome instructed Miroku to tell the ship's healer to tend to Kouga.  
  
Dragging her feet Kagome walked back to "her" room.  
  
'Did I do the right thing? Maybe I shouldn't have helped Kouga. I could've just stopped Inuyasha and let that be the end of it...I think I messed up...and Inuyasha looked so mad. What if he's still upset?!' she thought to herself.  
  
When she reached the door she took a deep breath and lightly knocked.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
  
Slowly the door opened.  
  
"Kagome." He breathed.  
  
"Look, about what I did, I didn't mean-"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her forward into the room and into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha shut the door behind her with his foot and pressed her against it. When he finally broke the kiss Kagome felt lightheaded.  
  
"What was-" she started.  
  
"I'm sorry." He blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said all those things about you. And you're right, even though Kouga is a royal fuck up, I have no right to kill him, well, until he does something else idiotic that is. I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore so I figured that you wouldn't come tonight..."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have stood up for that moron, I should've stayed behind you..." she sighed. "I didn't mean what I said about you keeping me here against your will, I like being here..."  
  
He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"With you..."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her again, even more passionately, if possible.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Because, Kagome, I love you."  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Let's just go back up and have lunch, it's that time now anyway." He said trying to change the subject, but he couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that she didn't respond.  
  
'She hasn't said anything. Does that mean that she doesn't feel the same way?! But, then, she's with me now and kissing me back...I just don't know anymore...' he thought sadly.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, lunch." She said distractedly.  
  
'He loves me...'  
  
After a full night of paddling and no rest Sota had made it to shore. As soon as he saw sand he jumped out and ran straight for Sesshomaru's house.  
  
Just after lunchtime he burst into Sesshomaru's study.  
  
"General Sesshomaru!" Sota yelled.  
  
"What is it boy?!" he asked irritably.  
  
"I saw Kagome!"  
  
In an instant Sesshomaru was up.  
  
"What?! Where?!"  
  
"I followed her when she was kidnapped by some strange men. When I got onto their ship some pirates found me. But their captain and Kagome saved me! They made an agreement for my freedom...Kagome, she agreed that she would stay with the captain and become a pirate too. He said that she'll never be able to come home."  
  
Sesshomaru stayed silent for a while.  
  
"What did this captain look like?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Actually, he looked like you. He had silver hair, amber eyes, and he wore red."  
  
"Inuyasha." He growled. 'You will pay!'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will we get my sister back?"  
  
"Don't worry, I WILL get her back."  
  
*A/N~ I didn't want Kouga to get too injured just yet! He has to do some more stupid things first! Kikyo is back in the next chapter along with Sesshomaru! The end of the chapter will be a great cliffy! Sorry, but I pre- wrote the ending and I had to do it!*  
  
*Preview*  
  
Chapter 6: Stolen Property  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little girl!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course!"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's mine! NOT yours! You stay the hell away from him!"  
  
"He loves me you know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He said so just yesterday."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
*A little something extra! ~Dialouge~*  
  
Sessh: Finally you bring me back!  
Ali: Sorry, babe, but I couldn't until Inu-kun and Kag-chan had their "moment".  
Sessh: This should be a Kag/Sessh fic!  
Ali: You already have three!  
Sessh: And Inuyasha has NINE! That's NOT fair!  
Ali: Yeah, well, I like that couple a lot so get off my back!  
Sessh: *Still whining* And if the High School fics I get turned down for the half-breed! Now how is that okay?!  
Ali: Just shut up.  
Sessh: Do you know who I am?!  
Ali: Yeah, you're Sesshy, Lord of the Western Lands, great dog demon of Feudal Japan. You enjoy talking in third person, killing people, beating up Inuyasha, and playing father to Rin.  
Sessh: *Mouth open*  
Ali: You should shut that, you really look like an idiot.  
Sessh: *Glare*  
Ali: Don't you glare at me or I will never update a Kag/Sessh fic again!  
Sessh: *On his knees* Please forgive me!  
Ali: Idiot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Bye everyone, have a nice day!  
  
^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen Property

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ I HATE KIKYO! If by now you haven't noticed this I fear for your mental health, but anyway, there is more Kikyo bashing in this chapter and a hell of a cliffhanger!*  
  
Pirates Don't Ask  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 6: Stolen Property  
  
Shortly after six o'clock Sesshomaru's forces and the town had been told of Sota's findings.  
  
"Now, my comrades and I will go and take back the lovely Miss Kagome and destroy the Black Peal and all of its inhabitants once and for all!" Sesshomaru told everyone. "We will leave first thing tomorrow morning and be back by the end of the week!"  
  
Cheers rang out from every direction after General Sesshomaru's proclamation.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Currently on the Black Pearl Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the crew were eating dinner quietly. The events earlier that day still heavy on everyone's minds.  
  
Inuyasha sat at the head of the table with Kagome to his right and Miroku and Sango to his left. Shippo, the in-training pirate, was sitting on Sango's lap.  
  
After Shippo's parents had been killed a year ago on an assault of the Thunder Brother's, as they were called, ship. In addition to killing Hiten and Manten himself, Inuyasha had let Shippo stay on his ship and train to become a pirate like his mother and father. Everyone thought that it was a kind gesture on Inuyasha's part, but he just said "Feh", as he was famous for, and went on with his own business.  
  
Sitting next to Kagome was Kouga, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, and he was constantly reminding everyone that he had found Kagome first, again, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.  
  
Then again, Kouga was still looking quite ruff from the beating that had been given to him earlier; Inuyasha then looked on with satisfaction. And to add to his already enormous ego, Kagome was visibly gagging every time Kouga would gaze, speak to, and/or touch her.  
  
But then Kouga, obviously not nothing the glares coming from every person in the room, kept rambling on and on and soon bets were taken amongst the crew to weather Kouga would be sleeping with the fishes by the end of the night. Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching with a regular pace now and didn't seem to be slowing down.  
  
After a while Kagome, too, seemed to be irked. Then, when Kouga mentioned her town folk and their quote "lack of intelligence to protect their village and people", Kagome snapped.  
  
Standing up she turned to Kouga, and, from some mysterious strength, pulled him up and out of his chair to face her.  
  
"You stupid jerk!" she raged. What gives you the right to talk about my people, friends, and family like that?! You don't even know them! And speaking of my town, what was your purpose for capturing me in the first place?! No, wait; don't answer that I don't think I want to know!  
  
Talking all high and mighty like you know what you're speaking about! I bet that you can't even spell intelligence you overgrown wolf!" She screamed at him.  
  
"How dare you act like you saved me from something when all you did was bring me here, granted I do like it. But that's not that's point!" She drew a sharp breath.  
  
"Just because you're strong and was able to subdue me doesn't mean that you can sit here like a senseless halfwit and boast about it! And then you go on about how I'm your woman and all of that other nonsense! For you information I like being with Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her last comment, looking at Kouga for the first time with indifference. Apparently Kagome's words were what he needed to break his jealousy. He was no longer glaring at Kouga either, but smiling, like he had won a prize. And in his opinion he had. The best one of all...  
  
Kagome went on to say, "And he was right to initially put you in your place! If you ever say anything disrespectful about or to him again I'll kill you myself! Do you hear me?!"  
  
Every pirate in the room had their mouth open except Inuyasha who was still grinning like a dog (No pun intended).  
  
"Do you hear me?!" Kagome growled again, then adding, "Do you understand me you idiot?!" Making it sound as though she was interpreting to a child.  
  
"Yes." Kouga said weakly, speaking for the first time sense before Kagome started yelling.  
  
After getting her desired answer, Kagome swiftly sat down again, though she kept muttering darkly under her breath.  
  
Still gaping, everyone stared at her, save Inuyasha, and noticing this, Kagome yelled, "What the hell are you all looking at?"  
  
When they continued to stare Inuyasha added in, "You heard the woman! Stop ogling and get back to your own damned business!" The extra affect of Inuyasha's loud bark quickly diverted everyone's attention away from her.  
  
Kouga, being embarrassed, and half scared, high tailed out of the room the minute Kagome was looking down again.  
  
Through all of the commotion the fact that Kikyo was missing wasn't even brought up. No one seemed to care greatly enough to dare say her name with both Kagome and Inuyasha in the room. Actually, no one seemed to care at all.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later that night, when the silent dinner was over and everyone were touched away in their own rooms, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to their own cabin. Once inside Inuyasha swept Kagome up into a great bear hug and kissed her affectionately.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"For what?" she questioned with so much innocence that Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks for a moment; she was just so cute.  
  
"What you said back there...you known with Kouga..."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The part where you threatened him bodily harm should he step out of line again against me."  
  
She made a silent "Oh" and smiled playfully.  
  
"So you were touched by my motivational speech were you, my dear Pirate Caption?" she teased.  
  
"I was." Inuyasha said softly with tender emotion .  
  
Kagome caught her breath. Inuyasha had admitted something she knew must have been hard for him. He wasn't the type to let down his walls so easily and say anything that was a potential danger to his pride. But...he had...and it warmed Kagome's already loving heart.  
  
She smiled up at him warmly. "Anytime."  
  
That night they slept facing each other, kissing gently, tenderly, lovingly. The most chaste of kisses, then the most passionate.  
  
And, late at night, when even the most rowdy of the crew were asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed awake in there own personal paradise.  
  
"I love you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
It was the second time that he had said that to her and Kagome almost melted.  
  
She responded by giving Inuyasha a soul-scorching kiss.  
  
And when they had finally fallen asleep, the night quieted down into the early morning hours for the coming day when everything would start to go down hill...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"All aboard!" Yelled General Sesshomaru.  
  
And after an hour of preparations, Sesshomaru's vessel, The White Fang, was ready to set sail.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Arriving up on deck after she had gotten dressed, Kagome was walking toward the door to the breakfast hall when suddenly jerked her to the side. Because of the early morning it was hard to disguising the figure looming infront of her concealed by the under-hang of the deck above.  
  
"You little tramp, what have you done to him?!" The unknown person asked, pulling Kagome harshly into the side railing.  
  
"What?" Kagome answered dumbfounded.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!"  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Coming into the flourishing sunlight, Kikyo stepped forward.  
  
"It's you!" Kagome gasped. "You're that Kikyo woman from the other night!"  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome with undeniable hatred.  
  
"Yes, how astute of you. At least you remembered my name from that brief introduction. Should I be honored?! Should I bow to your feet, you foolish tart?! What should I call you, Inuyasha's sweet bitch?!" Kikyo said scathingly.  
  
"Why are you saying all of this anyway? What have I done to you?" Kagome was so stunned she didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what was wrong with this woman any more than she knew what made up Kouga's brain cells.  
  
"You know very well what! You have stolen Inuyasha away from me!"  
  
"I what? Inuyasha is not a piece of property!" Kagome said, exasperated.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little girl!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course!"  
  
"What about him?!"  
  
"He's mine! NOT yours! You stay the hell away from him!"  
  
"He loves me you know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He said so just yesterday."  
  
"You're lying! You're a stupid, filthy, tramping, whore! You want Inuyasha for yourself and you have taken him from me! You stalk his steps and sleep in his bed-doing god knows what-while I have to stay by myself! We were deeply in love until you came along! You must have some how tricked him into thinking he was in love with you!"  
  
Kikyo had struck a nerve. There was only so far you could push even Kagome.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about because from what I've heard about you from Inuyasha and just about everyone else it's YOU who has been stalking his steps! And another thing, Inuyasha hates even the sight of you so why would he love you?! Just take my advice and stay away from him, got it?! He loves me and I love him so BACK THE FUCK OFF!"  
  
Kikyo was seething. And without further thought she threw Kagome against the low railing and proceeded to attempt to choke her.  
  
Gasping, Kagome tried to pry Kikyo's grasp from around her neck, but to no success.  
  
Slipping back on the still dew wet railing, Kagome lost her footing, and was half dangling over the side of the ship. The only thing that separated Kagome and a watery grave was the enraged Kikyo. Things were not looking good for her at that moment.  
  
"Now, you're going to die and I won't have to worry about you stealing my man!" Kikyo shouted with a sick grin.  
  
"You're insane!" Kagome sputtered, trying to hold on tighter to the wet rail, but failing miserably, her hands slipping off completely.  
  
"Maybe, but you'll be on the bottom of the Pacific and I'll have Inuyasha again!"  
  
Increasing her pressure, Kikyo pushed with all her weight, and with one final shove Kagome flipped backwards and plummeted downward and toward the icy water.  
  
"INUYASHA!" was the last thing Kagome said before sinking beneath the waves.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
The namesake of the female cry jumped up and out of his chair within seconds of hearing his named called.  
  
Dashing out of the breakfast hall, Inuyasha flung himself to the side railing only to see the top of his Kagome's beautiful head and a swirl of her skirts some fifty feet below.  
  
For a second he held his breath and then the site sunk in.  
  
"NO!" he roared, and without thinking further in it he dove into the freezing water after the only person he had ever loved so completely it hurt.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What the hell is going on up here?!" Miroku shouted to the men when he found them gathered by the rail nearest the breakfast hall.  
  
"It's Captain Inuyasha, Sir, he jumped over board!" a pirate answered while several others nodded.  
  
"He did what?!" Sango yelled incredulously as she came to Miroku's side.  
  
"Went after that beauty he's in love with he did!" Another man said. "Dove right in after she fell!"  
  
After hearing that bit of information, Miroku and Sango were pushing people aside to see their two friends' fates.  
  
Gaping down they saw Inuyasha treading water with a very pale looking Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Captain Inuyasha! Miss Kagome!" Sango yelled concernedly.  
  
Immediately Miroku shouted, "Well what in the hell are you lot standing around here for?! Lower them a lifeboat damnit!" And with a scuttling noise no less than ten men where quickly loosing and lowering a lifeboat.  
  
Within minutes, it seemed Inuyasha and Kagome were safe on deck again, though everyone kept quite. The celebration of Inuyasha's heroic rescue could be done later...if there was a latter that is...  
  
Moving quickly out of the lifeboat, Inuyasha walked the short distance to the hall and placed Kagome on top of a long wooden table.  
  
Glancing up he quickly began barking orders. "Sango, bring her pillows and blankets, Miroku, I want everyone cleared out of this hall within the next thirty seconds, Shippo make her some hot tea, go, now!" And with that Inuyasha went back to Kagome.  
  
Leaning over her he discovered that she wasn't breathing. "No, you can't die! Please..." Inuyasha punched her in the stomach, trying to get air back into her lungs, "Breath, damn you, breath!" Then he did it again and water slipped from her now parted lips.  
  
Looking hopeful Inuyasha flipped out his switch blade knife and sliced open Kagome's bodice, corset, and chemise all in one swift stroke from her low collar to her belly button, though never allowing the blade to mar her perfect skin.  
  
Once all of the materials were off, though they still covered up enough to retain Kagome's modesty, Inuyasha pressed on her smooth stomach. Not punching, but pressing. When more water came out of her lips Inuyasha vowed that he would pray everyday and every night if only the gods would let Kagome live.  
  
In the next few down strokes of his palms Kagome gasped for air, coughed up the remaining water, and, breathing harshly, whispered a broken form of his name.  
  
Instantly reacting, Inuyasha gathered her up against him and held her tight, patting her back to get any excess out.  
  
"Oh, darling, you scared me, I thought that you...or baby I was so scared! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered again, this time with more voice.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back to look at her in the face, even wet and waterlogged, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was terrified...I thought that I was going to die when I was pushed into the water! I was so-" she started to whisper but was cut off by Inuyasha's outrage.  
  
"PUSHED?!" he roared.  
  
The whole entire ship could have heard him, which they did.  
  
"WHO DID IT?! TELL ME KAGOME!" he stormed.  
  
"She thought that I was taking you away...but that wasn't true! I hadn't meant to, but then I fell so in love with you...I couldn't help it...she was just so angry!" Kagome whimpered.  
  
"You love me?" he gazed at her tenderly again, momentarily forgetting his anger.  
  
"With all of my heart and soul, I was so frightened that I wouldn't be able to tell you before...hold me."  
  
"Alright, Kagome, I'll hold you. But later you have to promise to talk about this with me, okay?"  
  
"I promise, Inuyasha."  
  
A few minutes later Kagome's breathing evened out. Inuyasha held her to him possessively, waiting for his friends to come back.  
  
When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered with the proscribed entities, Inuyasha motioned them forward.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha wrapped Kagome's body up in soft and warm blankets while Miroku and Shippo helped hold her up. When they were done Inuyasha instructed Sango and Miroku to leave, but told Shippo, with the tea in hand, to follow him as he picked Kagome up bridle style.  
  
After getting into their room, Inuyasha laid Kagome on their bed and slowly unwrapped her until she was only clad in her lacey panties, garters, and stockings. Shippo sat down on the end of the large bed waiting for instructions.  
  
Attempting NOT to look at Kagome, Inuyasha went into their closet and picked out the black nightgown and carefully slipped it onto her. When he was done he pulled back the covers on the bed and slid her under them, pulling them up to he chin.  
  
"Shippo, put the tea on her bedside, will you?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, Sir, Captain!" Jumping up, Shippo moved quickly about the room and did as he was told.  
  
When he was done Inuyasha said, "That will be all for now."  
  
"Yes, Sir, Captain!" he said again, and with a last squeak and a nod, Shippo was out the door, down the hall, and scampering back to the kitchens.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha laid down net to Kagome, got under the covers, and pulled her to him, no matter that is was only eight in the morning. Wrapping his arms around her possessively Inuyasha whispered, "I'll protect you, my love, don't worry..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome awoke to the delicious warmth of someone lying beside her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, more to herself then to an actual person.  
  
"About ten o' clock at night." Came Inuyasha's voice, pulling her closer.  
  
Kagome sat up suddenly, turned to face him, and Inuyasha was forced to let go.  
  
"You let me sleep the whole day away?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Of course, you needed the sleep so I gave it to you." He said as though ending the matter.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts' about it, you almost died, I nearly lost you, hell, you can sleep all you want from now on!"  
  
"I was so afraid, but I knew that you would save me."  
  
"Tell me, Kagome, tell me who it was!"  
  
"Kikyo." She murmured.  
  
"That evil bitch will be dead before sunrise! I should have figured as much, anyway! I should have killed her when I had the chance!"  
  
"Inuyasha, no, you can't kill her!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! Anyone who so dares to lay a finger against you will die!" He pulled her toward him.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't think-" she stuttered.  
  
"Well I do! I love you and no one, NO ONE is going to take you away from me!" Inuyasha was almost face to face with her.  
  
Kagome cupped his face with her soft hands. "Oh, Inuyasha, how I love you so."  
  
Inuyasha took the invitation. Quickly he gathered her to him and kissed her with all of the love and passion he could muster at that very moment.  
  
Pulling away he look imploringly into her eyes. "Kagome, would you do the honor or being my wife?"  
  
"I..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Captain Inuyasha, cannon fire, we are under attack! It's your brother Sir, General Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled through the closed door.  
  
'His brother?!' Kagome thought, overwhelmed. "Your brother?!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, he is my brother, didn't you know that?" he answered while getting up to gather his things for battle.  
  
"No I didn't! Oh, my, Inuyasha, I have to tell you-"  
  
"It can wait, I must hurry and go."  
  
"No it can't!"  
  
"What is it then? Be quick about it, I need to defend my ship!"  
  
"I know Sesshomaru, on a personal level."  
  
"You mean you and him-" Inuyasha started growling.  
  
"NO! NEVER! He was in love with me or is or I really don't know," She looked up at Inuyasha who was regarding her with an apprehension she had never seen before. "I love you, and only you. But...Sesshomaru, he was..."  
  
"WAS WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared, unable to stop the unbridled jealously that shot from within him when he thought of Kagome with anyone other than him.  
  
"He was going to offer for me." She whispered.  
  
"As in marriage?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"But I didn't know you then, and I wouldn't have accepted his offer anyway. I don't love him, and I never have. My sister, Rin is the one that does." She quickly added.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her for a moment, then, realizing she meant every word, he sat down next to her on their bed.  
  
"That's what you meant when you said, "I know the feeling." that time.  
  
She nodded. "I tried to tell you so many times, but every time I got down to it we would get interrupted or you would kiss me or something and I wouldn't be able to concentrate."  
  
"So you can't concentrate when I kiss you?" he teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"But you like it with both of our mouths open if I recall." Inuyasha was grinning to himself like a tottering schoolboy.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped, blushing to the ruts of her black hair.  
  
"Then, since you like my kisses so much, will you marry me, Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
"You still want me?" her blush fading, Kagome started to tear as she met his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. Now, say yes so I can go fight in a steady frame of mind." He ran a hand through he hair.  
  
"Oh, yes, Inuyasha, I'll marry you!" Practically jumping on him, Kagome started kissing him shyly.  
  
Taking control of the kiss, Inuyasha deepened it. They kissed until Miroku came to the door again.  
  
"Captain, please hurry!" Miroku sounded generally worried.  
  
"I'm coming!" Inuyasha called, sad that he had to give up Kagome's warmth. "I have to take care of this, but after, when Kikyo, Kouga, and Sesshomaru are dead, we can celebrate out engagement!"  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Getting up, Inuyasha placed another kiss on Kagome's lips then went to the door. Following him, Kagome pulled him to her just as he was half way out of the room.  
  
"I love you." She said then kissed him and shoved him out, locking the door after him.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a few moments, still grinning, then ran at full speed to the upper deck with Miroku at his side.  
  
*A/N~ Tada! And there is the long awaited chapter six! Wow that only took forever... *Sweatdrop* Whoops, sorry about that. Anyway, here's your preview!*  
  
*Preview*  
  
Chapter 7: Never Yours  
  
"You're just a filthy half-breed! What would Kagome see in you?!" Sesshomaru roared.  
  
"A lot more than she does in you apparently!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"What do you know of her opinion of me, little brother?!"  
  
"Only what she told me personally! She doesn't love you, she doesn't want to marry you, and she doesn't want to go back with you!" Inuyasha said in a eadly voice.  
  
"You wretch, I'll kill you!" He flew at Inuyasha with barely suppressed rage.  
  
"Sesshomaru, NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Both brothers stopped and looked up, "Kagome..."  
  
*A little something extra! ~Dialouge~*  
  
Inu: *"I love Ali-chan" pin firmly in place* Do I really have to wear this stupid thing?  
Ali: Yes, and you really should broaden your vocabulary you know.  
Inu: And why is that?!  
Ali: Because you sound like a drunken fool half of the time.  
Inu: I do not!  
Ani: I have to agree with Ali-chan.  
Inu: One of you I can handle, but two, I mean come on! Give me a break!  
Kag: No need to be rude, Inuyasha, they are our authors, so be nice!  
Inu: Kagome, not you too!  
Sessh: The girls do have a point, little brother.  
Girls: Thank you, Sesshy!  
Inu: You really need to get laid, Sesshomaru. What is it with you and the whole "little brother" thing? I mean by now it has gotten kind of old. After saying every time we see each other you would think that he would become board, but no!  
Mir: I do have to agree with our canine friend on that point.  
San: Me too. It has gotten pretty annoying over the years.  
All but Sessh: *Nodding in agreement*  
Ali: I see what you guys mean. Why is it most guys have the strange need to out do other people?  
Ani: Good question. I think that I'll go look it up.  
Ali: Hold, Ani-chan, on I'm coming.  
Kag: Me too.  
San: Me three.  
Mir: Well, Inuyasha, should we go as well?  
Inu: Sure, why not. Might as well...  
Sessh: *Left standing all alone* Damn little brother... *Grumbling*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Poor Sesshy, oh well, he'll live! Till next time take care! Ja ne!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
